Fadi Zawawi - (A PsYcHoPaTh Character)/Gallery
Photos Fadi Zawawi (ACTOR).jpg|Fadi Zawawi with an iPhone A Joker Guy (2).jpg|Fadi the Joker Rapist. Fadi Joker 2.jpg|Fadi Zawawi in a red shirt with Joker mask. THE VLOGS ARE BACK!.jpg Fadi stepping out of the Shower..jpg Fadi Zawawi (Tiger Mask).jpg|Fadi's Halloween costume during TIGER IS LOVE, TIGER IS LIFE!. Fadi Zawawi (A PsYcHoPaTh Character).jpg|Fadi Zawawi in the bathroom. Angry Kid Trashes Halloween Party.jpg|Fadi with his Axe in Angry Kid Trashes Halloween Party. Thug Life.jpg|Fadi in a blue leather jacket in Macy's. Fadi Thug Life 2.jpg|Fadi sticking up his middle finger at the Warlords. Fadi in Gray Jacket.jpg|Fadi's FAT! Fadi on Christmas 2017.jpg|Fadi on the night before Christmas 2017 begins. Fadi's Christmas Outfit.jpg|Fadi in his Christmas festive outfit. Fadi in Tiger Head While on Firas's Computer.jpg|Fadi while hacking Firas's computer after Christmas and pranking Firas. Fadi on New Year's Eve 2017.jpg|Fadi on the last day of 2017, doing a double "THUMBS UP". IMG_0034.JPG|Fadi in a blue shirt inside Macy's during Christmas. IMG_0038.JPG|Fadi in a red shirt smiling. IMG_0041.JPG|Fadi sticking up the middle finger on the release of Star Wars: The Last Jedi during a theater blackout. IMG_0042.JPG|Fadi sticking up the finger at Consolidated with Jerry during the blackout. IMG_0043.JPG|Fadi with his iPhone in the bathroom. IMG_0044.JPG|Fadi standing straight with his iPhone in the bathroom. IMG_0046.JPG|Fadi's Angry Kid look. IMG_0047.JPG|Fadi's scary smile. IMG_0048.JPG|Fadi when he wakes up after sleeping for hours. IMG_0055.JPG|Fadi in the bathroom on the toilet staring. IMG_0056.JPG|Fadi with his tongue out in a silver shirt. IMG_0060.JPG|Fadi in a green elf hat. IMG_0066.JPG|Fadi in a silver Santa hat during Christmas. IMG_0078.JPG|Fadi in his Christmas clothes. IMG_0082.JPG|Fadi in a yellow shirt laying on his bed. IMG_0086.JPG|Fadi at best-buys bathrooms with Jerry smiling. IMG_0089.JPG|Fadi when he tightens his lips. IMG_0091.JPG|Fadi whenever he feels inspired. IMG_0094.JPG|Fadi in Michael's van on New Year's Eve. IMG_0101.JPG|Fadi putting up his thumbs in his room. IMG_0103.JPG|Fadi doing a thumbs up in his orange dark shirt. IMG_0104.JPG|Fadi laying while feeling normal. IMG_0105.JPG|Fadi in Jerry's car. IMG_0108.JPG|Fadi with Zack during COD WW2 gaming. IMG_0111.JPG|Fadi doing a "peace out" sign. IMG_0112.JPG|Fadi sitting down on the toilet in the bathroom. IMG_0113.JPG|Fadi in a striped red shirt. IMG_0115.JPG|Fadi drinking juice in his room. IMG_0116.JPG|Fadi in his room dressed orange dark shirt. IMG_0120.JPG|Fadi in 2018 with his written channel 2018 change's white board. IMG_0126.JPG|Fadi taking a selfie infront of his computer. IMG_0130.JPG|Fadi sticking up the finger at his new chair after he destroyed his old one. IMG_0132.JPG|Fadi putting a thumbs up in light blue shirt. IMG_0133.JPG|Fadi in orange shirt with longer hair. IMG_0139.JPG|Fadi in the bathroom with his iPhone in a black cover. IMG_0141.JPG|Fadi's full face. (in normal) IMG_0143.JPG|Fadi in yellow shirt with a curious face. IMG_0144.JPG|Fadi in brown dark shirt with a regular face. IMG_0147.JPG|Fadi with wet hair in red shirt. IMG_0153.JPG|Fadi listening to music at mid-night. IMG_0154.JPG|Fadi's hair when he wakes up every morning and with a dark blue shirt. IMG_0157.JPG|Fadi in dark paintwar shirt. IMG_0160.JPG|Fadi holding his iPhone at his TV screen. (showing MGS: V at PS: Home screen) IMG_0164.JPG|Fadi in blue dark shirt in his bedroom. IMG_0165.JPG|Fadi making another "peace out" sign by his bedroom door. IMG_0173.JPG|Fadi's TWD shirt. IMG_0175.JPG|Fadi putting a thumbs up in Firas's bedroom after he pranked him on his 14th birthday. themirrorfadi.jpg|Fadi with sun glasses and the camera in his video The Mirror. Fadi's Graffiti'D Reaction.jpg|Fadi's graffiti thoughts during graffiting Firas's room. Tiger082762'sChannelBannerMaking.jpg|Fadi in his bedroom with his PS4 Pro box and controller. FADIinAngryDadWatchesSex.jpg|Fadi's priceless looks. Fadi'sTwitterProfile.jpg|Fadi's new twitter profile pic of him in the Tiger mask. FadiSeptember22ndCleanUpdate.jpg|Fadi in his channel updating life video sitting on his TV stand. FadiWhatWillHappenUpward?.jpg|Fadi in his bedroom saying he's continuing his regular usual videos and explaining hisself. GIFS Fadi Kicks Toy Props.gif|Fadi freaks out and kicks his own Toys with his foot. Fadi Wrecks Frying Pan.gif|Fadi strikes Michael's pan onto the wall. Fadi Destroys PS4 Monitor.gif|Fadi smashes his own gaming monitor. Fadi Pound, Stomp Glasses.gif|Fadi rips apart Michael's glasses. Fadi Skydives TV.gif|Angry Kid drops TV Fadi Flips Halloween Table.gif|Fadi destroys his Halloween table. Fadi Destroys his Chair.gif|Angry Kid forces apart chair Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries